plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Oak
225px |strength = 4 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Leafy Tree Plant |trait = Anti-Hero 5 |ability = None |flavor text = Gets lunch with Poison Ivy and Poison Mushroom every week. They have a lot to talk about.}} Poison Oak is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play and has 4 /5 . It has the Anti-Hero 5 trait and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the plant in real life with the same name (Toxicodendron diversilobum), and an oak, a tree in the genus Quercus. However, Poison Oak being an oak tree is a visual pun on the word "oak" in "poison oak," as the poison oak, in real life, is a woody vine instead of an actual tree. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Leafy Tree Plant *'Trait: Anti-Hero 5' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Gets lunch with Poison Ivy and Poison Mushroom every week. They have a lot to talk about. Update history Update 1.16.0 * Strategies With Poison Oak does not have the best stats for a 6-sun plant, but it still can tank a few hits while fighting back with decent strength. But keep in mind that it is meant to attack your opponent and can be overwhelmed by zombies of the same cost, such as , Wizard Gargantuar, and . Therefore, you should consider carefully when and where to play Poison Oak. The safest situation to play it is when your opponent uses all their brains to play zombies, allowing you to play Poison Oak safely on an unoccupied lane, although you are better off blocking attacks with it if the combined zombies' damage is greater than Poison Oak's damage, unless its attack will win you the game. Each Kabloom hero has their own strategies with Poison Oak: *Solar Flare can make more sun, allowing her to play Poison Oak earlier and make it harder for your opponent to counter it. *Captain Combustible can boost it with tricks like Fertilize or Blazing Bark, making it hit harder, move zombies in its way with cards like Banana Peel, or play Time to Shine on it to either clear its path or do 9 damage straight to his opponent. *Nightcap can Freeze or Bounce zombies in its way, protect it with Team-Up plants like Shellery and Navy Bean (although Spudow is better if you want to use that method), or play it on to surprise opponents with poor aquatic defenses. *Spudow is a slight mix of Nightcap and Captain Combustible, as he has both Team-Up plants like or Prickly Pear, as well as moving cards like Gardening Gloves or Bubble Up (to move Poison Oak itself, in this case). He can also use Spikeweed Sector to destroy weak zombies that are blocking it. But in spite of these, Poison Oak is generally a weak plant as it is unreliable and expensive, and also rivaled by few other plants that do the same job; Poison Ivy and Poison Mushroom function better as Anti-Hero plants, and if you want to look for expensive finishers, and are far better due to them having field-clearing abilities. Against Destroy it as quickly as you can before it ends up doing 9 damage to you. You can block Poison Oak with zombies until it is destroyed. However, the easiest and fastest way to destroy it is to use instant-kill cards such as Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, and Rocket Science. Using Fire Rooster along with Zombot Sharktonic Sub against it can also finish it off very quickly. Deadly zombies can also destroy it in a single hit. If you predict that your opponent might play this, do not spend all your brains on zombies, as otherwise, you will be left with nothing to block it. Gallery Leafy oak.png|Poison Oak's statistics PSNOCard.PNG|Poison Oak's card PoisonOakGrayedOutRareCard.png|Poison Oak's grayed out card PoisonOakCardImage.png|Poison Oak's card image HD Poison Oak.png|HD Poison Oak Earning Poison Oak.png|The player earning Poison Oak after completing the 8th step in Spudow's Hero Quest POAttack.png|Poison Oak attacking DedPO.png|Poison Oak destroyed ShrunkenEVILPoisonOak.jpg|Poison Oak shrunken by Shrink Ray IMG 2653.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Poison Oak CutDowntoSizeDestroyingPoisonOak.jpg|Cut Down to Size being used on Poison Oak NightcapPremiumPack.png|Poison Oak on the advertisement for the Nightcap Premium Pack 2 traits Poison Oak.png|Posion Oak with a star icon on its strength 2 poisonoaks.png|Two Poison Oaks on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability PoisonOakHealthStrength.jpg|Poison Oak with 10 /2 due to Pecanolith's ability Old Poisonoakdesc.png|Poison Oak's statistics Poison Oak new statistics.png|Poison Oak's statistics Poison Oak new card.png|Poison Oak's card poison oak.png|The player receiving Poison Oak from a Premium Pack Captain Combustible Hero Pack.png|Poison Oak on the advertisement for the Captain Combustible Hero Pack poison oak silhouette.png|Poison Oak's silhouette Receiving Poison Oak.png|The player receiving Poison Oak from a Premium Pack Night Cap pack.png|Poison Oak on Nightcap's Premium Pack Trivia *It has the highest Anti-Hero stat in the game, with Anti-Hero 5. **It also has the highest base stats out of the Anti-Hero Cards Category:Plants Category:Tree cards Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Poisonous plants